364 Days to Go
by loueylouey14
Summary: A Finchel Christmas with some Quick as well. Songfic to Brad Paisley's 364 Days to Go. Future fic.


_**364 Days to Go**_

**A/N: Just a little something with a song that I thought was really cute. I'm not taking a break from _Never Forgotten Past_, just writing for fun in my spare time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _364 Days to Go _or _Glee_, they are property of Brad Paisley and Ryan Murphy.**

_Wrapping paper everywhere_

_Stacked up dishes, but who cares_

_They can wait until tomorrow now_

_It's you and me, and this old couch_

Finn and Rachel Hudson sat next to each other on their couch after a joyful morning under the tree on Christmas. They had watched their two children tear through all the gifts they had bought for them. After presents, they had eaten pancakes in the kitchen before running back to open all the new toys.

"I should probably go and clean up," Rachel sighed and moved to stand up, but Finn stopped her.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, "Rach, no, come on, it's Christmas."

Rachel sat back down and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, "You're right, we should just stay here and take in everything that's perfect."

Finn smiled and kissed her softly on the head before turning back to watch his kids play under the tree.

_The Christmas tree in our living room_

_Fills the air with pine perfume_

_And colored lights dancing on the walls_

_While Nat King Cole sings "Deck The Halls"_

Rachel stared at the Christmas tree, it was huge. Finn, Max, and Jenny had to really fight for it, but in the end, here it was, lighting up the room. The star on the top just barely fit, but Rachel needed it.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly," Rachel softly sang.

Jenny looked up and smiled before joining her mom in on the song, "Fa la la la la, la la la la."

Finn chuckled and watched his two favorite girls sing at the top of their lungs.

Max stood up and sat on Finn's lap, "Why do they sing all the time?"

Finn laughed, "Because it makes them happy."

"I'm happy just playing football with you and Uncle Noah and Cameron," Max said.

Finn hugged his son closer, "Singing's not bad."

"Singing is wonderful!" Jenny yelled, "Especially Christmas songs!"

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way," Rachel sang with a smile on her face.

Finn smiled, "Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh."

"Hey!" the kids yelled.

_Don't you get the sense tonight_

_That for now the world is right_

_And as another Christmas ends_

_My mind drifts and once again_

_I'm thinking like a six year old_

_Only 364 days to go_

Rachel laid down next to Finn on their bed after putting the kids to sleep.

"Everything's perfect," Rachel sighed.

Finn pulled her closer, "Yeah, I can't wait till next year."

"What would you say about maybe buying presents for another kid next year?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked down at her, "Are you serious?"

"The twins are old enough, I think they deserve a baby brother or sister for Christmas next year," Rachel whispered.

Finn gave a small sound of triumph before flipping Rachel over, "We have 364 days, I think we can do it."

"Can't wait," Rachel smiled.

_Max got his bike_

_I swear, that kid_

_He's got it parked right by his bed_

_Jenny sure loves her puppy too_

_I'm not sure just who walked who_

When Rachel and Finn found out that their first pregnancy was going to be one with twins, they were ecstatic, especially when they found out they were a boy and a girl. Each had big brown eyes and chocolate colored curls. Max was slowly turning into Finn with his height and his personality. Jenny, on the other hand, couldn't be more like her mom in anyway possible.

Now six years old, the twins were finally old enough to really appreciate Christmas. Plus, Finn was excited that they could get real presents.

Max was keeping the bright red bike parked right next to his bed so no one would touch it. When his cousin Cameron wanted to sit on it, Max pushed the six year old to the ground saying it was his to play with and no one else's.

Jenny couldn't have been happier than when she opened the bright red box to find a golden retriever puppy sitting inside with a gold ribbon around her neck. She named the little puppy Lily and insisted on walking her the day after Christmas. Finn walked behind them and laughed as he tried to figure out who was walking who down the street.

_Thanks for my robe, no that's ok_

_It looks better on you anyway_

_What is it about this time of year_

_That makes our troubles disappear_

Finn looked up from where he was making waffles to see Rachel walk in the kitchen with the robe she bought him wrapped around her.

"Thanks again for the robe Rach," Finn laughed.

"I'm sorry," Rachel smiled, "Do you want to wear it?"

"Nah, it's ok, I like it better on you," Finn smiled and set down the batter covered ladle before wrapping his arms around his small wife and kissing her.

"Daddy! Get back to the waffles!" Jenny said from her seat at the island.

"I'm hungry Daddy! Please!" Max added.

Finn chuckled and turned back to the waffles, "You guys just get in the way."

"I am insulted!" Jenny yelled.

Rachel smiled and watched her family, they made everything perfect.

'Cause don't you get the sense tonight

That for now the world is right

And as another Christmas ends

My mind drifts and once again

I'm thinking like a six year old

Only 364 days to go

Finn watched Jenny play with Lily. Max share his new toys with Cameron. Rachel gently rock Logan, Puck and Quinn's new baby boy. Quinn talking to Jenny while trying to change one year old Sarah's diaper.

"Doesn't everything seem great?" Finn asked Puck while passing him a beer.

Puck pulled his eyes away from Quinn and nodded at Finn, "This might be the best Christmas ever."

Max and Cameron ran over to their dads, "Can we go outside?" they both asked at the same time.

Finn laughed and picked up Max after setting down his drink, "Of course, but you have to put on your snow suits first."

Max jumped down and ran into the mudroom to put his suit on.

Cameron turned towards his dad, "Will you have a snowball fight with us?"

Puck chuckled and ran a hand over his son's dark hair, "Sure, but you have to get your snow gear on first."

Cameron smiled and ran after Max.

"They make me want to be six again," Finn said as they headed to get their own coats.

"Yeah, but I don't mind being 30, I like being the hero in kid's lives," Puck said while zipping up his jacket.

"Would you hurry up?" Max yelled into the house.

"No! Wait! We need to make snowballs first Max!" they heard Cameron yell back.

Finn and Puck laughed before running outside to destroy their sons.

_We can't avoid it_

_No way around it_

_Before too long we'll be_

_Either back to work back to school_

_Or just back to reality_

"I don't want to go back to school," Jenny whispered while laying against her mom.

Rachel laughed, "It's December 26, you still have a while until you have to go back to school."

"Well, I don't want to," Jenny argued, "And I don't want you and Daddy to go back to work either."

Rachel sighed, "Neither one of us has to go back to work until you go back to school."

"Good, I want you and Daddy to stay home with me and Max," Jenny said.

Quinn smiled at Rachel, "I just don't want to go back to reality."

Rachel nodded and looked outside where she could see Finn holding Max and Cameron while Noah dropped snowballs on their heads.

Quinn followed her gaze, "It's too...," she tried to find a word that could describe this moment.

"Perfect," Rachel whispered.

Don't you get the sense tonight

That for now the world is right

And as another Christmas ends

My mind drifts and once again

I'm thinking like a six year old

Only 364 days to go

Be here before you know it

Finn and Puck carried all the extra blankets down the stairs. The blizzard had been worse than they thought and had caused the power to go out, so the Puckermans were staying the night. Everyone was gathered around the fireplace in the living room trying to keep warm.

After setting down the blankets, Finn sat on the couch next to Rachel and pulled Jenny off her lap and onto his. The six year old barely stirred from the movement and just continued to breath softly against her father's chest.

Rachel stood and walked over to where Max and Cameron were sleeping next to each other under the tree. She placed a blanket over them and smiled, the best friends were too cute together.

Quinn fed Logan who had just woken up. Her youngest was definitely the calmest and quietest out of all her Puckermans. She looked around the room and smiled at the people she never thought of loving after high school.

Puck caught Quinn's eye and smiled. He knew she was probably thinking of how they all came together after high school, he didn't imagine it himself. Puck carefully laid the recliner back and adjusted Sarah so her sleeping head was rested over his heart.

"Pretty great Christmas for being Jewish, huh?" Rachel asked him softly.

Puck laughed, "Yeah, it was."

Finn carefully reached forward and grabbed Rachel's hand, "It was perfect all the way around, no matter what religion."

Quinn smiled, "Probably the merriest Christmas I've ever had."

"And we only have to wait 364 days till the next one," Rachel smiled before kissing Finn softly.


End file.
